New Life, New Love
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Shilo. Loveless and lonely, outcasted. She runs into the newcomer Gaara Sabaku. He kisses her on his first day just to get someone off of him. He develops feelings for her and she him but they dance around their feelings with eachother. See what happens
1. Chapter 1

It's story time again. Please sit back and enjoy. :)

* * *

Talk - "Hello"

Thoughts - _*Hello*_

Angry Talk - **"Hello"**

Angry Thoughts - **_*Hello*_**

Text - _'Hello'_

Flashback - _'Hello'_

* * *

**_New Life, New Love  
_**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

A girl with waist long slightly poofy hair was sitting underneath a large cherry blossom tree. She wore a black and red thigh high skirt with a skull bell wrapped around it with knee high black with skulls on the side converses. She wore a dark red corset with black lining and a skull necklace. On her face, she wore a pitch black medical mask, which was made out of soft material. A shadow overcasted her sunlight, causing her to glance up at the newcomer.

"Uchiha." she said, the name rolling off her tongue.

"Kingston." the male said, his voice gruff.

Sasuke Uchiha stood over his step-sister, a cigarette hanging off of his lips as his onyx black eyes stared down at caramel eyes. The girl, Shilo Kingston, looked back down at her sketchbook.

"What do you want?" She asked, her angelic voice muffled asked.

"We got a new student." he said, looking across the campus to only spot the newcomer.

Shilo looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"A new student?" She mused, snapping her sketchbook shut and stuffed it in her backpack.

With the help of her step-brother, she got up and slung her bag over her shoulder, following his gaze. The newcomer had blood red wine colored hair which slightly covered a kanji 'Ai' (meaning love) tattoo. He had no eyebrows but his teal green eyes were outline with thick black eyeliner. His lips were in a slight frown, not happy with being here. Shilo tilted her head, blinking. He was attractive, that she would admit.

"Lets go." Sasuke said, walking off.

Shilo followed after, pausing to glance back at the new male. Her eyes caught his. They stared at each other then she broke their gaze, walking after Sasuke in order to catch up.

"SHILO!" A male voice yelled loudly.

Before she could even register her name, she was knocked to the ground with a blond mass on top of her. She grunted heavily, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Dobe. Get off my sister." the Uchiha male hissed at the blond male.

"Shut up teme!" The blond, known as Naruto Uzamaki hissed back but got off none the less.

Shilo sat up, brushing off her skirt before slapping the blond, "Damn it Naruto! That freakin hurt!"

"Oooooowwwwwwwww! I'm sorry!" he whined.

She rolled her eyes, walking off towards her first class, "Whatever dobe!"

"HEY!" He hollered at her in anger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before drawing his little blond idiot into a kiss. Naruto melted into the kiss, nearly purring. Sasuke only smirked against his lips and released him. Naruto stumbled a bit, slightly dazed but grinned stupidly. Sasuke took a drag of his cancer-stick before walking after his little sister while holding Naruto's hand. Naruto giggled happily as he held onto Sasuke's hand, practically cuddling his shoulder. Shilo glanced at her two gay friends, happy for them but also a bit jealous. She didn't know why she couldn't find a guy. She wanted a guy to call her boyfriend. Sighing mentally, she had closed her eyes for a brief moment and the moment she did, she crashed into something solid and she stumbled back slightly. Looking up, she saw it was the new kid. She stared up at him. He was quite tall but then again, she was quite short. The newcomer, known as Gaara Sabaku, stared down at the small girl. He had seen her stare at him but it wasn't a look of disgust or hate but of interest and curiousness. Her face was covered by a black mask. Her eyes were caramel colored. Quite rare to see yet it suited her. Now that Shilo saw him up close, he had a lip piercing on each side of his bottom lip and his ears were pierced. Two on each of his earlobes and two on the top of his ear.

"Watch it." He simply stated.

She heard a slight tink against his teeth. She figured that he had a tongue piercing at well. He simply raised an non-existent eyebrow at her. She seemed fascinated about him to be staring at him. Most people would cower under him but not this girl.

"Gaara sempei!" An obnoxious voice yelled.

He nearly winced, glaring behind him. Damn Matsuri was everywhere! He nearly hissed in anger then glanced at the small girl. He suddenly pulled her to him, removing her mask but made sure to keep a hold on it. He was sure that she would want it back. Her lips were painted red, like a rose. It suited her. Shilo's eyes grew wide, not believing that he ripped her mask off of her face but she blushed heavily when she felt his lips against hers. It felt a bit weird with his lip piercings but it also felt nice. She heard a gasp. It sounded like a female but she didn't care. She was focused on this male's lips against hers. He nibbled on her lower lip and she parted her lips under him, submitting to him. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, fighting back a moan. She tasted like nothing he's ever tasted. She tasted so good. Shilo was right. He did have a tongue piercing and she messed with it a bit, sucking on it gently then flicked it. The small girl heard him growl softly then he removed his lips from hers. He slipped her mask back on as she stared up him dazed. He smirked. grabbing her cellphone that she had in her hand. He put his number into her phone, snapping it closed and placed it back in her hand.

"See ya Chibi." He said, walking off.

Shilo blinked then flushed darkly in anger. Chibi? CHIBI?_!_ HOW DARE HE! She seethed in anger, growling then jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open and blushed brightly, her jaw dropping in shock.

_'You're a great kisser by the way.' - Gaara_


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Talk - "Hello"

Thoughts - _*Hello*_

Angry Talk - **"Hello"**

Angry Thoughts - **_*Hello*_**

Text - _'Hello'_

Flashback - _'Hello'_

* * *

**_New Life, New Love  
_**

**_~Chapter 2~_**

_*How DARE he kiss me!*_ she thought angrily, hissing in displeasure.

Sasuke stared at his step-sister with slight amusement. A growl had ripped from the small blackette girl, her form shaking in anger. Naruto blinked at her, slightly confused and looked at his boyfriend, "What just happened?"

"The new kid just made out with Shilo." He said simply, which earned him a death glare.

Naruto 'eeped', hiding behind his boyfriend while Sasuke just had a bored look across his face, not even affected by her glare.

"I can't believe I just **lost** my first kiss...to someone I don't know!" She yelled, angry.

"Suck it up. At least he was hot." Sasuke said, stating a fact for her.

"Shut up Uchiha." She snapped, "It doesn't make it any better."

She looked down at her phone, frowning behind her mask and texted, _'Fuck off. How dare you kiss me!'_

With that texted out, she pressed send and snapped her phone shut, pouting.

"Oh lighten up Shi!" Naruto said then eeped as she death glared him again.

"I don't like having my mask pulled off and being kissed by a random stranger!" She said, stomping her foot.

Her phone vibrated and she flipped it opened, her eyes growing wide as she read the text.

_'Only if you help me "fuck off". And I enjoyed kissing you. Your lips are quite full feeling.' - Gaara_

Shilo felt her face flush and closed her phone, not even bothering to text back. Quickly making her way to class, she left Sasuke and Naruto behind. The two blinked and looked at each other.

"Wonder what that was all about." Naruto asked.

"No clue." Sasuke said, tugging on his hand, "Let's go to class though."

"Okay Sasuke!" He chirped happily.

~_After__ School_~

Shilo was walking out of her class, sighing heavily. Good news, she didn't have any classes with the perverted new goth male but did have the same lunch period as him. She did her best to avoid him the entire time. It also didn't help that he kept texting her as well. Shilo sighed heavily as she walked down her street. Sasuke went to Naruto's house to 'study' and she knew what that meant. She shuttered, shaking her head quickly to get rid of the image.

"Ew...Don't need to image that." She muttered to herself.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself." A voice said from behind, causing her to jump and look back. She grimaced, unhappy to see the source of her bad mood all day. She turned and started walking faster, trying to get away from him. She let out a shriek as he grabbed her from behind, easily picking her up.

_*Damn my shortness!* _she yelled in her head.

"Wow. So light." He said.

A vein popped on her forehead, death glaring him, "What do you mean by that?"

He stared down at her, a hairless eyebrow raised slightly, "Exactly what I said. You're light."

She growled slightly and hissed out, "You better not be making fun of my height!"

The red head blinked then chuckled lightly, "I don't mean your height at all."

Shilo huffed, crossing her arms then asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you want from me?"

Gaara stared at the girl he was carrying then looked ahead, his face all drained of teasing, "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

The blackette stared at him then yelled, "WHAT?_!_"

He winced then sighed a little.

"There is NO way in HELL I'm going to be your girlfriend!" She shouted, wigging around in his arms.

Suddenly, he growled and pinned her against the wall, her legs hanging off of his hips and arms pinned above her head. She stared wide eyed at the red head, suddenly afraid by the look in his eyes. It was frustration and anger. He pulled her head to the side and hissed softly into her ear, "You will do this or else I will make your life a living hell."

Shilo swallowed heavily, fear coursing through her veins, "W-Why?"

He leaned back, slightly pleased with her and said, "To get out of an arranged marriage."

The small girl stared at him with a dumbfounded expression, "Huh?"

Gaara sighed, knowing this was the reaction he was going to get. Shilo chewed on her lower lip. If anyone caught them like this, she would die of embarrassment. Thinking it over, she sighed, closing her eyes and said, "Fine. I'll help."

The red head smirked, placing a small kiss on her cheek then put her down, "I have to go now. I'll text you later...beautiful."

Shilo blushed brightly and stuttered out, "Y-You ass!"

The male just let out a chuckle as he walked away. Shilo grumbled, "Stupid males."


End file.
